clouds keep leaving
by mad durden
Summary: Le quiere tanto que mutila sus propias lágrimas. - juvia/gray


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**n/a. **vuelvo a los orígenes con los mismos desvaríos-

* * *

><p><strong>- so, stand in the rain<br>stand your ground.  
>(do not drown, avoid the pain)<strong>

**maybe you're gonna fall down,  
>so give up; lay down.<strong>

.

Esto es así.

Le resulta natural, como que el agua moja y el hielo llega a quemar y el sol brilla –tal vez; eso no lo tiene tan claro– en alguna parte, aunque a veces Juvia no pueda verlo.

Es sencillo.

Juvia persigue a Gray día y noche, y es sigilosa y solitaria y se diluye por las aceras cuando él, concentrado y pragmático, no es capaz de verla.

Drip, drip, drop.

Le quiere por inercia.

Antes, Juvia solía esconder su corazón bajo una enorme capa de agua y se protegía bajo su paraguas porque ya lo había entregado alguna vez, antes. Y todos lo abandonaban porque la lluvia nunca cesa y qué frustrante es la chica hecha de agua, realmente.  
>Todo era más fácil, si lo piensa bien. Las nubes precipitaban permanentemente y a Juvia no le hacía falta ver el cielo azul para tener la certeza doliente de que ahí estaba, y ella era tan fuerte que ya nadie podía tocarla, refugiada allí donde habitan los monstruos, que la devoraban poco a poco convirtiéndola en una de ellos.<p>

Cuando le vio por primera vez, se asustó. Él era el chico de hielo y Juvia vio la conexión justo ahí, un punto álgido entre ambos enemigos, con su corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho y un montón de preguntas que resbalan por los charcos.

Por qué ahora.

(Juvia se mueve por instintos. Amó a alguien a primera vista (Gray) y odió a alguien a primera vista (Lucy) y en ambos casos estuvo equivocada)

Gray la hiere sin darse cuenta, como que la lluvia es molesta y él va a salvar a Lucy y eso es sólo el principio, y Juvia no lo soporta, no lo soporta a pesar de todo (todavía puedo salvarte) y no necesita amor para nada, porque el amor es debilidad y ella es un fantasma líquido y es fuerte.  
>Gray la hiere sin darse cuenta, como que Juvia no puede creerse que él la haya vencido, y cae y se pierde (detestable Juvia), pero él la salva, tal y como había prometido.<p>

Qué es lo que pasa con este chico.

Cuando Juvia ve el cielo brillar por primera vez, no se lo cree. Se apoya en los susurros del chico de hielo que murmura que ha parado de llover, y Juvia piensa que el sol es hermoso, y la ridícula luminosidad la hace llorar.

La lluvia ya no está, pero el agua todavía permanece.

Quererle va a ser su condena.

* * *

><p>No debería ser así.<p>

Juvia va a perseguirle siempre.

Le parece tan evidente que raya la obviedad, y, sin embargo, si le preguntan por qué, no sabría responder. Es así. Debe ser así.

De repente, ya no está tan segura.

Va perdiendo eventualmente un poquito de lo que Juvia en realidad es, como si ella en sí se tratase de un frasco con fisuras por donde el agua se escapa y sus propias manos no son suficientes para evitarlo, porque se escurre igualmente entre sus dedos no lo suficientemente ágiles.

Esa ya no es Juvia. Se deja controlar –pero qué otra cosa podría hacer, de cualquier modo– por esa absurda imitación de Marilyn Manson del gremio de los Asesinos y cede ante Gray cuando combate junto a Lucy. Se lo cede todo. Le protege como puede y finalmente no es suficiente para él porque ella es transparente y Gray no sabe verla.  
>Falla contra Erza, más tarde, y busca su redención y vuelve un poco a la normalidad a la par que reinserta los rizos de su cabello, como antes.<p>

A veces siente que no encaja ahí, en Fairy Tail, con todos queriéndose y ella perdiendo batallas por ellos, sin conseguir encajar. Hay un sitio para Juvia, dicen, y ella es feliz participando en el festival con su preciosa carroza de agua y hielo junto a Gray, como la princesa que nunca(no) fue(es).

Juvia da todo lo que tiene por imitarles –por quererles igual; porque la quieran igual– y ellos todavía no se percatan porque Juvia es invisible.

Drip, drip, drop.

Juvia está perdida.

(_love means weak_, _Juvia doesn't need love_)

Al final no le importa.  
>(pierde contra todos –incluso contra ella misma–, y continúa con la misma sonrisa emocionándose cada vez que Gray-sama la toca, sin importar si pierde contra Erza y ya no tiene fuerza suficiente)<p>

Se siente viva y firme, con la absoluta seguridad de que eso significa formar parte de algo; que otros cubran tus debilidades cuando flaqueas y dar la vida por aquello en lo que crees.

(Juvia daría la vida por Gray)

Abandona su paraguas; para qué, ya no lo necesita.

* * *

><p>Hay algo que no encaja.<p>

Es sencillo. Si amas a alguien y te esfuerzas, deberías ser correspondido. Así es como funcionan los cuentos de hadas. Pero Gray sigue avanzando hacia delante y ella poco a poco deja de verle y no es capaz de alcanzarle, y él no la escucha.

Podría decirse que se lo esperaba. Juvia conoce a Gray. Es perseverante a la par que perezoso y valiente y se concentra en cada cosa que hace, como si su propia vida dependiese de ello.

Si hay algo de lo que Juvia está segura es de que Gray no sabe hablar. Y no tiene nada que ver con que sus comentarios destinados a ser jocosos rayen lo estúpido o que tenga esa repugnante habilidad de hacer llorar a cualquier chica en lugar de consolarla o que no sepa dar discursos improvisados de esos que te rozan el corazón y hacen que vibres y te levantes o tus ojos aniden en lágrimas como hace Erza, Natsu o incluso Lucy. Gray tiene un problema con las palabras. Puede que se congelen antes de llegar a sus cuerdas vocales y se atoren en su garganta y no sea capaz de sacar todo lo que tiene dentro, Juvia no lo sabe. Es como si se reprimiera a sí mismo y apretase los puños y todo lo que le quedase fuera luchar y hacerse fuerte y protegerlos a todos.

(por quién luchas tú, Gray; Juvia tiene claro por quién pelea ella)

* * *

><p>Drip, drip, drop.<p>

Ahora lo comprende.

(vuelve a llover a su alrededor; Juvia desata la tormenta)

Da su vida por alguien que no se inmuta, y le da igual porque, mírala, qué fuerte es Juvia. La lluvia ha vuelto. La lluvia la protege y está ganando su batalla en una isla hecha de sueños de la que tardará una eternidad finita en salir, solo que no lo sabe, y cree que puede vencer sólo con su corazón, porque es lo que todos hacen (Natsu, Lucy, Erza. Gray), pero no puede. Por qué, si a ellos les basta.  
>No se rinde. Llora. Las lágrimas se las lleva la lluvia y su rival la perdona y ella salva a Gray, solo que él nunca va a saberlo y su victoria es una farsa.<p>

Drip, drip, drop.

El agua cura sus heridas.

(Gray va a buscarla. La está viendo, esta vez)

Suma y sigue.  
>Cubre todas esas fugas que creía no tener.<p>

* * *

><p>Algo está absolutamente mal.<p>

Como que las cosas cambian y Juvia no es invisible y Gray la mira, a veces, y se preocupa concentrándose en ella tal y como hacía con los otros, antes, y Juvia no sabe cómo lidiar con eso porque está mal, todo está mal, ella es la que le sigue y corre tras él y no le alcanza y él ve a través de ella como su hubiera perdido toda su desconcertante opacidad, pero ya no es así.

Gray se pone celoso y hace como que no sabe nada y le duele perder porque aunque las apuestas con León sean una estupidez no quiere que Juvia se marche.

Qué ridiculez, piensa Gray, es sólo Juvia, la misma Juvia de siempre, ella es la chica hecha de agua y yo soy el chico de hielo y…

(Juvia es de Gray, y ambos lo saben. Se antoja extraño pensar que ella lo desea con todas su fuerzas y él simplemente lo da por hecho, como si no importase porque las cosas tienen que ser así)

La mira. Es fácil. Juvia sonríe y le entrega todo lo que tiene y ya no espera que él se lo agradezca, se lo entrega todo, le entrega su corazón que brota por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas y es como si su propio cuerpo estuviese lloviendo, por toda esa lluvia que ya no está a su alrededor y que debería.

Es su manera de protegerse.

De alguna retorcida manera, tiene sentido.

* * *

><p>Es imposible.<p>

Le resulta natural, como que el agua moja y el hielo llega a quemar y el sol brilla –tal vez; eso no lo tiene tan claro– en alguna parte, aunque a veces Juvia no pueda verlo.  
>Para Gray no hay nada de ilógico en besar a Juvia y tumbarla en la cama, pero a Juvia le resulta disparatado que el amor de su vida se esté mordiendo el cuello con los dientes puntiagudos y los labios congelados.<p>

Gray no lo ve insólito. La notoriedad le consume sin darse cuenta mientras se desnuda mecánicamente, exactamente como hace siempre, y Juvia le ha visto ya sin ropa tantas veces que no debería resultarle incómodo, pero se sonroja igualmente.

Para Juvia, es extraño. Que él le apriete las caderas y le enseñe la técnica secreta de cómo quitarse la ropa, porque él es el experto en eso, y la vergüenza se le escapa un par de suspiros después.

Las cosas cambian lentamente, como el aleteo de una mariposa agonizante.

(todavía puedo salvarte)

Gray se la folla de memoria, como si todo tuviera que ocurrir o fuese algo dolorosa e incondicionalmente lógico e irrefutable, porque Juvia siempre ha sido más suya que de ella misma.

En cambio, Juvia se siente vacía. Como si el hecho de que él le acaricie la espalda con manos trémulas y dedos indolentes fuera algo completamente fuera de lo común –que lo es–. Es lo que pasa cuando cumples tus sueños,

(y qué hay ahora)

ya no sabes a qué aferrarte.

La certeza fugaz se cruza por su mente, y ambos lo saben. La chica hecha de agua no sabe cómo querer.

(no importa, deciden, no importa; no hay nada más natural que verles, divergencias de un mismo elemento, como si fuera cosa del destino.

La dispar sensación de libertad-asfixia)

Drip, drip, drop.

Quién va a salvarla ahora de ahogarse en su propia lluvia.


End file.
